When we were young
by baxter21
Summary: Cedric regales his grandchildren about them time he beat their grandmother at Quidditch.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, sadly that belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling.**

**A/N: So i saw a lot of people looking for this type of fic and as I had already done a one-shot using the two characters I figured I'd give it a try. R&R**

When we were young

James Potter Jr smiled as he walked hand in hand with his wife and watched as his children ran ahead the black and blond-haired kids closing the distance of the large cottage style house in front of the small family. "James, you know we should have called" His wife, Maria Howard nee Potter, said to him

"Nah, mum's always fine with us dropping in and Dad loves them" He said and this seemed to soothe her as she smiled and gripped his hand tighter. He sighed in contentment, his twin Sirius was doing very well with his own family in Romania where he worked alongside the head of the Dragon reserve there, Charlie Weasley, and was currently waiting avidly for his first child with his wife, Selene a native to Romania who worked as the Medi-witch in the reserve,

He laughed as his children who pounded their grandparents door with eager smiles on their face. As he and his wife stepped onto the path closing the bright red gate behind them, it opened and his Mum, Alyssa Potter, stepped out and smiled at her grandchildren.

James took a moment and looked at his mum properly. When he had gone to Hogwarts everyone seemed to know who he and his brother were and even worse they knew who his mother was better than he did. His parents never told him or his brother about the war or any part of it, whenever the paper ran a 'reunion' special of the war his mum got a sad look in her eye and his dad would go quiet for a while. So they learned not to ask about it, they may have been pranksters and enjoyed raising hell they knew their limits.

But after the fifth person had come up to them and asked them if their parents talked about the war they felt the right to delve into the forbidden subject. What they expected was

Their mother plastered across everything, she looked around 14 in the photo and the headline blared **_Tradegy at Triwiwzard tournament _**his mother was bloody and beaten and terrified.

As they dug deeper they found more and more of these types of reports, all leading up to a single sheet. **_Dark Lord Conquered, Girl-Who-Lived Triumphed_**

As soon as the christmas holidays began, they confronted their parents with their discoveries. Both of them seemed to age as soon as they laid bare their discoveries. They were told everything that night, more than they thought they wanted to know. But their parents vowed to them that it was all truth.

His mother was old, she should be after 27 years of rasing him to be who he was. But she never lost the sparkle in her eyes, never lost her love for anyone who she graced it with. Though her wild black hair had now receded into white and was tied into a tight bun, she still looked beautiful.

His father stepped out next, Cedric Diggory, he looked as old as his wife did. BUt like her, he never lost his glow. He smiled when his parents shared a love filled look, that was one thing he always knew. His parents were as devoted to themselves as they were to he and his twin. Never staying apart longer than a few days, and with what little arguments they did have were soon soothed over. He looked up to his parents relationship, always dreaming he would one ay find someone to love the way they did. He looked to his wife and smiled, his dream had come true, and now he could visit his parents with his own children.

* * *

"SO how have you been Jamie?" His mother asked as she poured three cups of tea offering one to him and the other to his wife

"Mum!" He sighed exasperated, she never stopped calling him Jamie, even when he was twenty seven "And I'm fine, finally got my promotion to head of department" He said excitedly and his mum smiled proudly, and even though he was twenty-seven (and a half) had two kids of his own, seeing his mum proudly smiling at him made a warm feeling grow in his belly.

"Please Grandad! Please" His daughter begged from the other room, and he could hear his father chuckle and agree in his soft baritone voice

"OKay fine, you've convinced me" And James smiled, knowing he was telling a story, his dad was always the best story teller...Unless he decided on _that _story then his mum would probably have something to say.

"Did i ever tel you two about the time I beat you're grandmother in Quidditch" _Oh dear _he thought as his Mums eyes narrowed dangerously. She slipped from her seat and walked to the living room with James and his wife following.

"Well, it was a rainy october day, Malfoy had been injured by a rather silly stunt of his and so I was plating against your grandmother in the first match of the school season" Either his father hadn't noticed his wife in the doorway or he was feeling particularly brave tonight as he continued leaning forward in the same chair he used to tell James stories in.

"And then what happened" His daughter asked

"It was raining cats and dogs you see, I could nary see a sight in the thick water. But then in a flicker of gold, the snitch zoomed past me as quick as lightning" He said waving his hand around to show the false speed of the Quidditch ball "I gave chase, not knowing your grandmother was too after the trail of the elusive snitch. FInally after chasing it down, I heroically dived and caught it in my grasp admist a clash of lightning and won the first match for hufflepuff" He said triumphantly and James mentally cursed his dad.

"Of course it had nothing to do with the three dementors after me now did it _dear_" His mother said sweetly walking in fully, his father grew shocked and a little afraid at the sight and sound of his wife.

"We wouldn't want the little ones to get the wrong idea now would we" She said sugary sweet

"N-No O-Of course not dear" He said and James screamed in his head _Stop talking, Stop talking _But of course his dad opened his mouth and carried on "Though you have to admit it was partly due to my seeker skill as _well _as the demetors...right dear" He said to her and she raised one white eye brow

"Oh?" _Oh no _james thought to himself "How about a rematch" His mum asked and his dad nodded his head and stood to his feet, his children were shocked, were their grandparents really going to play a Quidditch game?

"Uh..James..Shouln't we stop it?" Maria asked looking concerned

"No point really, they'll play two rounds Mum will win as always, dad will claim she cheated, she'll make him wash up and then they'll go back to normal" He said, quite used to this by now from his own childhood. His parents could never be tamed, not even by old age.

So it was with great amusement that he watched his elderly parents zoom off, shouting fo his kids to release the snitch. He chuckled as his parents began to play.

Yeah, his mum was a war hero. And Yeah, his dad was TriWizard Champion. But they were his parents too, and life for the Potter family was good.


End file.
